1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to furniture and, more particularly, is concerned with a modular construction of furniture such as tables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular furniture has been described in the prior art, however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,302 dated Jun. 2, 1981, Dandia disclosed a construction toy. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,337 dated Jun. 29, 1976, Crawford disclosed a modular post and beam joint. In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0198141 dated Oct. 7, 2004, Buhrman, et al., disclosed a children's panel and connector building set. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,109 dated May 7, 2002, Novikoff disclosed a self-leveling modular table and method of forming a level modular table. In U.S. Patent No. D 370,045 dated May 21, 1996, Derbecker disclosed a combined modular children's activity and learning center. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,864 dated Jul. 13, 1993, Showers disclosed a playground maze apparatus. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,034 dated Apr. 10, 1990, Grabe, et al., disclosed a table system. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,945 dated Sep. 23, 1980, Nikitits disclosed a collapsible table and seat assembly. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,130 dated Jul. 15, 1980, Walker disclosed a playhouse with elements based on two modular units. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,033 dated Jun. 13, 1972, Murcia disclosed modular shelving and furniture. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,007 dated Dec. 10, 1968, Howe disclosed a building set with basic construction elements. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,870,978 dated Aug. 9, 1932, Wolfe disclosed a toy building unit. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,520,518 dated Dec. 23, 1924, Thomason disclosed a coupling for tabletops.
While these modular furniture units may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.